


Subject A493

by Serenity_chan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Dogs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fur, Multi, Older Characters, Pet, Sass, Sexual Content, Shapeshifter, Test subject, Wise, animal - Freeform, more tags will be added, scarf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_chan/pseuds/Serenity_chan
Summary: Summary: subject A493 was a failed experiment back in 1940 where people knew little about injecting DNA into humans changing them into hybrids war machines, Subject may be a failed experiment but still she was the only one to survive after the lab was destroyed





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic on this site please be gentle!

**3rd pov year 2076**

* * *

 

Subject A493 had seen the world change, yet she never did the world was evolving around her but she never moved with it. As she pulled her hood closer to her head as she weaved in and out of the crowd in front of her, in the busy streets of King’s Row making her way towards Westminster. Her mind slowly slipped back where she remembered her time when she was reliving another fake life back in 1994 where she acted as a tailor for Barbour, it has been about 60 years since she started walking about in London again. The last time she said was during 2017, before bouncing off to South Korea.

Currently, she started making her way towards Chinatown to grab a bite to eat, she was staying about in London tonight to get to the speech of her old friend, who runs her bank accounts and money, their father and grandfather ran her accounts before dying and passing the accounts to him. Their family were and will always be under her protection to the day she dies which is unlikely to happen. She had already been blown up several time from the waist below it may have taken months to regenerate an insane amount of pain, but she knew she couldn’t die.

She landed in London about 2 days ago from Egypt she had been staying there for over 6 years under the name Bastet looking after the temple of Anubis, and 3 of those years she spend it looking after an older lady that she gifted the woman a mask to wear when she went out to do what she needed to do, to soothe her soul. The woman never got to see A493’s face as she also was hidden within a mask that had features of a cat. The two lived in peace, while A493 tended to the temple's needs, Shrike as the woman introduced herself as busied herself till she needed A493 to attend to her wounds. A493 never questioned the woman, and only soothed her when times were tough on her companion.

She continued to hide her face wherever she went currently she was wearing a mask that half covered her face up, no one seemed to pay her any attention as they most likely seen it all with the war resurfacing. As she entered into Chinatown she spotted a group of omnics and humans huddled closely as a group of men was yelling curses and kicking one. A493 face scowled as she made her way towards the group, London was once free from these acts but that time existed a long time ago.

“Excuse me if you don’t stop and leave I won’t rip off your dick and make you suck it,” she spoke in an even tone, before one of the men aimed a punch at her, A493 turned and grabbed hold of the hand, as she looked up she saw the man who threw the punch panic, pulling at her trying to get loose. Huffing A493 quickly snapped her hand forwards and twisted dislocating the man’s wrist, the man screaming in pain as she let go.  
As she looked at the man that was holding his wrist in pain, she quickly ducked grabbing the arm that came over her shoulder and flipping the man on top of the one that was in front of her. As she looked up she saw that there was only one left, not wanting to deal with him she gave him a glare and gesture him to pick up his friends and left.

As she watched them leave she turned around a group that looked at her in awe “Mmm looks like you are fine nothing is broken, just a few scratches… you’re a tough one aren’t you” She patted the omnic on the shoulder before standing up and moving off to see if her favorite food place was still open. She gave a wave to the group that was yelling thanks to her.

She came out of the food bar that she was at it wasn’t the one she wanted but it filled her up like the same, she continued on her way as she saw a blue light blur pass her as she entered the bank. She scanned around before spotting the man she was after, she saw him wave her over as they entered his office.

“Miss A493 how have you been?” A493 shrugged her shoulders and dropped the bag she had on the table. Arthur the man who handled her accounted sighed and opened up the bag before gold coins spilled out on the table. A493 was moving one of her gold spots into her account again, she told him that she does it every 10 years but the amount always surprised him. He never believed his grandparents about the ever living savior they looked after, their lives were saved by the woman in front of the first omnic crisis when his father was a boy. The only things that made it believable were when he saw the photos and when his family got attacked last year.

“I told you this Arthur to call me A, I have been good though, here I brought about 500 gold coins this time” A gestured to the bag as she knew Arthur didn’t want to count it unless it was in her vault. Arthur nodded and grunted at the weight of the coins in the bag, that was before A picked it up and followed him to her vault and unfairly dumped the coins in a growing pile. As the coins poured out she dug into the pile and pulled out a small cube.

“I will be taking this with me, it isn’t in the inventory so don’t worry about marking it off” She waved Arthur off as they left the walked out of the vault. Arthur waved the woman goodbye as she exited out of the building. A didn’t intend to return to Egypt for a while, she already left notes and some money to Shrike about her leaving, as well as way to contact her if she ever needed her. Details were placed in the mask she gave her as well as in the note.

She wondered what should she do when she remembered that her old friend was giving a speech in King’s Row later that night maybe she should visit.

* * *

 

**Night of the speech**

A was on top of a rooftop, watching from afar at the speaker she didn't like crowds so she stuck to the roof. She listened carefully as she saw her friend talk about both omnics and humans living in peace, it reminded her when the civil rights happened in 1964 the movement of people treating each other equally. Just like how Mondatta is right now, suddenly A’s ears perked up she was using cat ears shifted to the left as she picked up some shuttling noise and a click turning her head around she spotted something in several roofs over hers as well as blinking blue lights, she quickly shifted forms into a large cheetah jumping roof to roof.

She got closer and smelt burning clothes as well as she quickly shifted back into her human self, before hiding in the shadows. Looking over they were both females one taller than the other but still, they were both engaged in a fight with each other. A continue to watch the two fight, she wasn't going to get involved she continued to watch as the taller woman falling and aiming for the one with the light on her chest, she disappeared. That's when A felt it the life of Mondatta dimming out an existence, A calmly walked over to the edge and held out her hand as a bright orb floated out of the fallen Omnic’s body and homed into her hands.

“My friend, this is our farewell you have done a lot of good to this world… I will make sure your soul gets to where it should be” she slowly lifted her hands up and allowed the spirit to fly high, she didn’t save Mondatta for a reason even if she wanted to keep him alive. She actually warned him not to come, yet he did so she respected her friend’s choice no one could save him as the bullet hit his motherboard destroying him.

As she slowly gave a pray she turned back and saw that the one with the glowing chest was smashed against the wall of a building, making her fall down towards the alleyway below. As the taller one grappled hooked away and into what A guessed a getaway ship, though sprayed on the side was Talons logo she encountered them before on her travels as they set up a base in one of her “abandoned homes” that was till she when rampaging inside of the building as an overly size armored bear, making them leave it alone.

She made sure that they left before hopping down towards the alleyway, transforming into a large Leonberger with a scarf around her neck, acting as a storage and checked on tracer. The girl was unconscious and the thing on her chest was blinking rapidly as well as it is cracked.

A pulled her out from the trash and gave her a couple of licks on the face, before hearing a groan from the girl but nothing else. A huffed the girl looked small enough to carry on her back but she didn’t know where to. As she was thinking she heard a voice yelling at the girl, asking if she was ok and to meet back up at a location. A shrugged and dipped her head under what she now finds out the be named Lena, making sure she was on her back nicely before going towards the destination.

* * *

 

**A’s Pov**  
I panted as I brought the girl on my back to an abandoned factory where an aircraft sat, it smelt like there were several people already in there and as I was about to step towards the ship it swung open and a gun was pointed at my face. I let out a yelp as I backed away quickly bumping Lena onto the floor as she fell off letting out a groan.

“Jack put that gun away now!” a female voice came from behind and rushed out to check the female I dumped on the floor, she was blonde and slender through the outfit she had on was strange as it had artificial wings, as well as she, held a staff that glowed a golden beam that attracted to Lena.

“I don’t like it, this mutt brought back Lena it could be with Talon a spy” the old man still had his gun trained on me as I sat up and stared at him, if he took one shot at me I am going full lion on his ass.

“Look, Jack this dog brought back Lena, it looks fine with humans so we will just bring it back to the base and I will test it for any chips and what not. We just need to get Lena to Winston as fast as possible” The blonde lady spoke out as the man sighed and carried Lena in as she tugged at my fur pulling me on the ship.


	2. New friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like A has been taken into Overwatch what is going to happen to her?

A’s pov  
Maybe it wasn't the best idea to bring that girl to her location, she would have been fine. Currently, I have a blindfold on made from a jacket being tied around my head, as well as my muzzle was taped shut with I am guessing duct tape. If so it will be painful to remove I let out a snarl when it was placed on me.

“Don’t worry Kleiner Bär, its ok the tape won’t hurt you went it comes off” I let a loud huff as I rested my head on my paws I couldn't even yawn or lick my nose which I needed to do. I was currently lying next to the blonde lady who was called Angela, I already knew who she was as I met her when she was very young before in this same form she was lost in the wood and I took her home. After a while she kept looking for me to play, a lonely child she was, too smart for her peers yet her parents were too busy to keep her company.

I tensed as I felt a hand on my back stroking it till I calmed, she continued to talk to me in German as I felt the ship land. I was quickly pull up and made to walk next to the woman as we exited, loud footsteps came towards us as I smelt a gorilla getting close to Lena, pausing and then quickly moving away again.

“Come on let's get you to my lab and show Jack there is nothing wrong with you” I was being tugged again but I was not having it I wanted the blindfold off, so I sat down as I felt Angela try to pull me across the dirt by my scarf and I just made it harder for her as I laid down. Angela looked at me in despair as she sighed kneeling down to me.

“You been a good dog still now come on, once in my lab I will feed you a nice juicy steak.” I huffed again at her trying to bribe me and I let out a pitiful while and wagged my tail in a sad manner, she sighed and suddenly I felt someone lift me in their arms.

“Angela what are you doing with this pup? Do we need to take it to the med bay?” A husky voice floated into my ears as the blindfold on me fell of turning my head I saw a woman that looked a lot like Shrike, I felt my tail wag in happiness. Angela nodded at the woman and they carried me towards I fidgeted to get into a more comfortable position, but it is hard for a dog that was almost the same size of a great Dane with four times the fluff, so my legs were sticking up in the air.

“Thank you Fareehea, they seemed to of calmed down you can put them on the table.” I was dropped on the table as I stood still staring at Angela, as she shooed the girl away and walked over to me. Giving me a gentle pat on the head before pulling out a scalpel and cutting the tape away. I gave a loud yawn as I licked my nose and flexed my jaw.

“That's a good dog, now I may be a human doctor but I do know my fair share of animal biology thanks to Winston” She said as she lifted up a leg, not that it mattered to me I would be tested as a normal dog, that is what the experiments made sure would happen, whatever form I took I would only contain that DNA nothing more, and anything injected into me that foreign would be melted down and fused into my body. 

“Female, about 90cm tall, you are a big girl, aren’t you? Breed Leonberger oh a German breed. Healthy with no chips, or anything on you but I have to make sure. The scarf on you doesn’t seem to anything that shows that someone owns you. What makes you special is your eyes one lavender and one sliver did you have an owner before they left you?” I grunted as she stuck a needle in me as she mentioned my breed, I had the purest breeds pumped into first to get rid of, as the Nazis said my impure blood that was till they went mad, well more than before and injected everything into me.

I sat back down as a bowl of water was given to me, and I lapped the water up I wasn’t thirsty but it would be odd if I did not drink anything. As the doctor tapped on her computer I jumped off the tablet and shook myself, as soon as I settled down the giant ape came in with a man in what looks like a cowboy outfit. 

“Angela how are the tests?” I sat up and tilted my head while the cowboy patted me, I carefully listened to what the two were talking about and the doctor said I was not bugged, chipped or anything I deemed to be at least 6 years old and overly large for my breed. Angela said I shouldn't be a stray since I was so healthy and well kept, not to mention the size of me would easily get pest control’s attention.

“What are we going to do with her? We can't release her in Spain, or back in the UK do we keep her overwatch has never had a dog as a unit” Winston questioned Angela, as I gave them a look I am no one’s pet but at least I know I am in Spain… It has been a while since I was here I remember the small village I use to live in working as a healer and soap maker. I wonder does my student still live there, it has only been 10 years when I left my shop to her.

“She seems friendly enough Winston I wouldn't mind looking after her I don't think she be a unit though, also she reminds me of a dog I use to play with before” I let out a huff before headbutting the door, I was promised food and I guess living as a pet won't be too bad I have done it before but as a cat. As a dog, it going to be a lot harder but nothing I couldn't handle, I could just shift inform and escape that way.

“Ah I did promise you some food, come now let's go” Angela stood up and tapped her leg, as I followed behind her. We arrived at looked like a mess hall that was in the middle of being repaired, actually looking at the whole base the place was being repaired slowly. 

Winston mentioned Overwatch, they got disbanded a few years ago I guess they are planning to get back together. Though not cause the government wants them to be, or the base would be fixed by now. As I glanced about it looked like no one was here I spotted about 2 people as we walked around.

“It may be a bit empty now, but soon we will have people about the recall only happened a couple of months ago so we still are waiting for people to come back” Angela looked at me as she placed a raw steak on the table and she had a plate of food herself, I nodded my head showing her I understood making her eyes widen.

There was no point in playing dumb dog, after what I did for Lena so I might as well show some smarts on me. I picked up the steak and chewed on it, making sure my head was turned since I am sure Angela didn’t want to see the mess I could make.

“Hi luv!” both Angela and I stopped in mid-bite, as Angela turned her head I continued to eat. I steak isn't enough for me, so I glanced over at Angela’s meal salad and some steak more of the salad was eaten then the steak. So as she was busy talking I pulled the plate closer to me with a claw and snatched the steak up.

“Angie don’t look now but it looks like your new pet got hold of your dinner” the doctor quickly turned around and saw me chewing away at her steak, she gave me a disapproving look before I shrugged at her. Did she expect someone with my size to be full on one steak?

“Böser Hund, geh nicht an mein Essen” she huffed as she pulled my ear, while I let out a grunt showing that I didn’t care and shook her off. I hear her let out a sigh as she looked at her plate expecting it to be destroyed, the look of surprise on her face when she saw nothing had been touched but the steak made her gasp a little. I, on the other hand, let out an insulted noise before pushing the plate back towards her seat.

“So is this, my hero? You are a big dog aren’t you, what are we going to do with her Angie?” I glanced to the side and saw it was Lena and gave a half-hearted huff at her show that I was paying somewhat attention to her. She laughed and stroked my head as I swallowed my last bite.

“I guess take her to the village that is close by and get supplies for her, she needs a collar with her name and food” Angela spoke as I hopped off the chair, lying down on the floor. A name, now that has been a while since I had one given to me normally I just had people call me A or I just make up a name on the fly. My last given name was little over 20 years ago by the orphanage I helped by the Sister that ran it, she named me Sena I do go back and visit but only to the Sister, she knew I was different but never judged me.

As I was in lost of my old life, I tensed as a hand was on my back again giving a quick glance I saw it was Angela slowly stroking it. I let out a huff before going back to my memories, as I closed my eyes.

“Let’s call her Hero, I mean she did save my life” I gave off a snort before tapping my paw against Angela’s foot once, signaling I did not want to be called that at all. She in return looked at me in shock before clearing her voice.

“I-it seems she doesn't want to be called that, what would you like to be called?” I gave out another huff I can’t talk you know but I tapped her foot twice and made her look at me, I sat up and tried to make myself look bigger and gave out a low growl and looked at her.

“You want to be called fluffy?, no Fuzz? Ruffl-” I barked at Lena to make her stop with the childish names, and looked at Angela for help. Angela in returned looked at me puzzled before I sighed before putting my front paws on her shoulders and giving her a bear hug, maybe now she knows what to call me. She gasped at me as she was trying to push me off.

“Get off you big bear” I barked as she said the word bear, she then looked and me before repeating it I tapped her shoulder once and then she said it again in German. That right and I tapped her shoulder twice before getting off her.

“You want to be called Bär?” I gave a huff and tapped her foot twice, she looked at me completely surprised before Lena asked her what did it mean. 

“Well I guess she wants to be called Bear, suits her as she looks as big as one you think it is ok to call her bear in other languages? Since I bet Hana would love to” I looked at Lena and pondered, I had no issue with that there is most likely a lot of people that spoke different languages before I could tap Lena’s foot Angela piped in.

“I don't know Lena, Bär may only know German and English she may be smart but I sure not that smart” I quickly tapped Angela’s foot once before tapping it twice. She blinked at me in shock before asking me if I knew other languages, I gave her a nod, though when I saw the twinkle in her eyes I regretted telling her. I feel tests are going to come my way very soon.


	3. A trip to the village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like A is settling down in overwatch, what is she going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have basic knowledge of German, so if you I am saying something wrong please let me know so I can edit it!

**A’s Pov**

* * *

 

It has been about 3 days since I have arrived, Angela has taken it to herself on being my main owner as she fixed a bundle of blankets in her room for me to sleep. She has also introduced me to several members of the Overwatch team, I have met Genji a cyborg that is from Japan, Hana or as she likes being called D.va a small Korean girl that controls a mech and finally Jack or as he wants to be known as Soldier 76. Hana seems to really enjoy my company, as she kept of petting me till Angela stopped her, thinking that I would be annoyed.

They all seem kind enough to me and started calling me Bear in their own languages. Though I spent most of my time with Angela as she tested me trying to see just how smart and fit I was, not that I let too much happen. They may seem kind but I never trust anyone too much, plus Talon would get a hint that Overwatch has a “pet” if word got out that I was at the base.

In the end, I let only respond to four languages, English, German, Japanese and Korean. Even if I played dumb and understood a few words from Japanese and Korean. I knew how to read simple letters and took a few hours to remember them, and I could do maths that was as much as I let Angela know, any more and I think more tests would happen.

Next was testing how fit I was, I easily tackled down Jack when Angela needed someone strong to test out how much force I could do. As I tackled him and bit down on the thick blanket that was wrapped around his arm, I easily ripped through and got some his jacket and a bit of his skin, I was taking some revenge when he pointed his gun at me from before. When that happened Angela quickly pull me away and looked at the damage I did to him, while I just spat out the ruined cloth and yawned.

After he was patched up Angela tested out how much weight I could handle on my back, she first had Hana sit on me she was small and easy to lift I even trotted about as she urged me to. Angela sat on me and I grunted playfully as she hit me on the end, really I could lift up Winston if I wanted to but its not going to happen, I pretended that the heaviest person I could lift was Genji as he was made from metal once tests were done I was treated to a steak.

Angela figured out I could be a search and rescue dog, making sure I can find people in danger or need. She told me that training will start next week, as she wants me to get used to everyone. Currently, I was lying in Hana’s room on her bed, she had dragged me in away after Angela turned her back to me I looked at her as she was streaming to her fans and was about to introduce me.

“Hey Fam, I have a new member of the family to introduce you too! Her name is Gom meaning Bear in Korean, Say hello Gom” I opened an eye and glanced at her before letting out a large bark, She grinned as she ruffled my head and messed with my neck scarf. As she continued to pet and hug me she pulled the cam off from its tripod and sat on my back, urging me to get going.

I huffed and stood up trotting outside, I found it odd that D.va was recruited into overwatch, she is young and not only that famous for what she does. Yet people let her continue to stream and show off our location, wouldn’t her fans know as well as Talon? I sighed as I watched her talk to the camera, maybe Winston made sure that our location was made secret by the camera.

“I going to be taking Gom back to Mercy! As they are going out soon for items that Gom needs, I am going to go with them so D.va out!” she shut the camera off as we got to the med bay, where I saw Angela looking over some papers. More medical papers I would think to be more and more recruits are replying to the recall, I quickly moved to my new saddlebags and slipped them on waiting for someone to tighten them up.

We were leaving to go to the village that was a few miles away from the best, though the only way to get there is landing a plane on the outskirts and walking into the village. This is where they got personal items and small things they needed, everything else was shipped. I wondered where the money for Overwatch came from, once they got cut off from the government the money stopped, but I guess there were some people that sponsored it or that Winston had some type of bank account.

“Come on Angie you promised to take Gom, out to the village look how ready she is! I am coming too, I am running out of snacks.” Hana turned Angela’s chair around to look at me, I slowly wagged my tail as I looked at her Angela sighed as she looked at me and tightened my bags and gently patted my head, she looked so tired I gave her a small whine and nuzzled her leg.

“Yes I did promise her I would, and Hana please stop eating so many snacks it is bad for you” I looked over to Hana, and remembered that her room was littered with empty bottles and Doritos bags. The girl seems to live off the two items, while she was streaming, as I watch the two talk I looked at the papers on the floor and scanned them, it looked like medical supplies that she wanted and a shopping list.

I gently picked up the shopping list and nosed Angela against her bare leg, she jumped back a bit from my cold nose before looking down at me, taking the paper from my mouth and petting my head.

“Good Bear, thank you for bringing me this now let’s go tell Winston that we are going and grab some money” she smiled at me as she looked at the list and wrote something else on the list. Hana smiled at me and followed, the doctor while I listened to Hana telling the doctor that she was willing to pay as she made plenty of money from streaming.

I thought about it and maybe I should pretend to dig up some gold but most likely all the gold has been dug up around here. As we entered the plane, with another list from Winston and what looked like a credit card I sat down and nibbled at the scarf that I was wearing, this scarf was the cube I got from my vault, it was a storage box but that could change shape.

I let out a bark as we landed, I wonder am I able to ditch them for a while so I could visit my student and my old shop. I most likely will and easily find my way back to the base even if it was on a cliff face, but I will see about it first as Hana bolted off with Angela yelling that the ship leaves in four hours and for her to be back by then. Angela sighed as she saw Hana wave her hands at her before she looked at me nodding us to the town and I trotted behind her.

“Don’t worry Bear, we going to get you some things first like a name tag to go on that scarf and some new toys” she smiled at me as she patted my head, I huffed before shaking and allowing a gold coin to fall out from it. I barked picking it up and held it up to Angela, she looked really shocked as she shakily took the coin from my mouth the coin if I remember was actually a doubloon.

“Bear where did you find this… Don’t tell me that you had this all this time in your scarf, but that is not possible I scanned you for all metals” she muttered to herself as she tried to hand it back to me, I shook my head and pushed it back to her I had plenty of gold coins I don’t need more especially if I can actually generate them from my own body.

“We can’t use this, but I will make sure Winston will look after it and maybe get the value of it” She quickly put it away as we entered the village, I glanced around the village actually doesn’t look like it has changed one bit the bakery still was running and the market was running as lively as it always has been.

“Come on Bear there a jewelry shop other there and I am sure that can make you a tag” She pointed to the stall next to the fruit stall, we walked over as many people were saying hello to Angela, several people stopped her shaking her hand. Maybe it will be easier to escape from her then I thought with all these people stopping Angela and her talking as well as healing them as she goes. She looked about at the stall as I looked at it as well, different shapes and sizes, as well as colours, were scattered on the table.

“Hello Angela, getting something for a special someone?” Angela blushed and shook her head from what the stall owner spoke to her smiling.

“Not I am getting a tag for Bear here, are you able to make some kind of tag for her that will attach to her scarf” the stall owner and looked at me as I took a step forward allowing them to touch the fabric and she nodded.

“It will be easy to make come back in an hour and it will be ready do you want to select the colours and shape” Angela was busy looking at the designs, so I took this chance to get away from her and quickly hid in an alleyway before shifting into my human form. As I shifted I changed my scarf into a hooded cloak and quickly walked out from there, the saddle bags that were placed on me fell off making me pick them up and storing them in my cloak.

* * *

 

**3rd pov**

As A stretched out and walked out of the alleyway while pulling up her mouth mask, she let her legs carry her towards the bakery and smiled when she saw the stall owner. It was the daughter she was seven when she left the village and now she is a young adult helping her mother, as the girl looked up and was about the question her if she could help when she saw A’s face and gasped almost dropping the bread she had in her hands.

“Hello Sara, it has been a long while hasn’t it, how is Marie?” Marie quickly turned around and saw A tears welled up and she quickly went around and hugged A muttering Spanish into A’s ear. A gently hugged the woman back and smiled as she brought Sara into the hug.

“I am sorry I haven’t come by, I have been so busy but I will most likely be around more, promise but right now I need to visit Camilia” A smiled as she picked up a slice of Empanada and handed them some coins for the food, the two women smiled and waved her goodbye.

As A walked towards the shop that she handed to her student she saw that the name of the shop was changed, she first named it ‘Relax rest stop’ and now the shop name is called ‘Lily’s rest stop’ Lily was her name she used here, she guessed that Camilia must have changed it. A opened the door and heard the jingle of the bell as the noise echo in the shop, she spotted a tall woman with long brown hair tied up in a bun she was busy stocking up some of the shelves behind her she looked about in her mid-twenties.

“Welcome, how may I hel-” She turned around and stopped talking as she saw A smiling at her, the woman quickly got around the counter and tackled A hugging and crying holding her close to her chest. A chuckled and looked up at the taller woman, wiping away the tears that kept on appearing, shushing the woman that kept tighten her grip on A.

“Camilia, look at you my sweet student you have grown into a fine young lady. So beautiful and strong.” A smiled and touched the woman’s cheek gently stroking it, as Camilia was giving her a watery smile as she gave a small giggle, leaning down and touching A's forehead with hers.

“Master, what is happening? I heard some large noise is everything ok?” A’s thoughts were cut off as she looked to the side and saw another young lady holding a basket full of herbs. Camilia quickly turned around still holding A against her and smiled at the new girl.

“This is my master and owner of this store Lily, Amber come meet her” Amber had fiery red eyes and brown hair she looked at the girl in her master’s arms and wasn't able to hold in the scoff in her throat.

“You must be joking? She doesn’t even look older than me and I just turned eighteen” She placed the basket down, Eighteen that is when A started teaching Camilia how to make soap and handle the store. A looked after her when she was around nine after there was a gang war happened and her parents were caught in the crossfire like many other innocents were.

“I told you Mama Lily does not age! She looked like this since I known her, you do not go insulting my mom!” A smiled and remembered Camilia’s temper and she reached up to pet her girl’s head, soothing her.

“There there my spitfire, leave the girl alone I can tell she has Marco’s personality that man was always stubborn” A spoke as she looked about the store, she spotted that tea was added as well as a cafe area the was outside the front.

“Wait you knew my old man?” Amber turned around and looked at A, she tapped her chin and before nodding at the girl, Marco was a stubborn man that enjoys challenging her to test for strength even though he knew he would lose, I took the challenge which I did not mind it helped us bond.

“Yes, I am sure you always wondered why Marco has a scar on his face?” Amber nodded as Camilia brought some tea to A, “Thank you, dear, well as you know Marco is a fisherman and a stubborn one. One day he went out to sea when all fishermen warned of the annual storm that was coming. Your father might you did not care and wanted to get fish for your mother who was carrying you during the time.” A sipped the tea and patted the seat next to her for Camilia to sit down.

“So your father set off just as the storm was getting rough, the elders and your mother tried to get him to come back but he didn't listen and rode of in his tiny boat. Worried for his life, your mother came to me and asked me to go get him before he would be killed, I was soothing Camilia here since the storm scared her but agreed since Marco is my friend.” Camilia let out a huff when she heard her name, A let out a small laugh and patted her arm.

“So, out I went not on a boat or anything but by swimming, I am sure you heard the stories from Camilia I can shift forms. I shifted into a black marlin” Amber nodded “As I swam I spotted wood floating about and followed it, floating unconscious on top of a plank was your father head bleeding, I quickly got him back to your mother who was crying over him”

“Once awake, your mother started to chew him out yelling at him how could he leave her and you alone, what would she do if she lost him, and I went into the room offering to heal up his cut since it will become a scar he said no” A let a warm smile come over her face as she remembered what he said.

“He said No it will always remind me of what I could've lost, it will stop me from doing something so dangerous” Amber nodded she remembered her father saying something like that, the scar remembered him he got a second chance and that he could have lost it all if his best friend didn't come and save him.

“Well it's time for me to leave Camilia you have grown so much, you will be a wonderful teacher, I will try not to disappear on you so much,” A said as she handed her necklace. Camilia nodded as she watched A take out the saddlebags and shift into the dog again, Camilia laughed and tightened the bag around A while placing some items in.

“Love you Mama come back soon” she kissed A on her head and held the door open for her as she watched A bolt off to find Angela. As she continued towards the market, people she knew recognized her by her eyes, the deep lavender in one eye and the other sliver. As they saw the dog they started filling up the saddlebags with food and items, the left side of the bag was getting full.

“Bär! Bär Wo bist du Liebling?” A turned away from the butcher that was handing her some jerky, she saw the panicking Angela calling out for her, A didn’t think she had that much of an impact on her.

Letting out a bark and walking up to Angela, the doctor quickly turned around and hugged A tight. Stroking her head and whispering in her ear, “Oh Schatz, geh nicht wieder alleine davon.” Angela spoke as she stood up and saw the saddlebags full.

A let out a small bark to show she was sorry and licked her hand, before being led back to the shop to get her tag.

“What do you think Liebling? Do you like it the only way to get the tag off if I take it off” A looked at the tag, it was silver with a small sapphire encrusted on the pin the name engraved on the tag was Bear. The shape was in a side view of a bear head, Angela clicked it on the right side before letting her a shop full of animal toys.

“Pick something out Bear, I am going to pick something as well as ask about keeping you on raw meat” A looked about and shrugged she doesn't really care much about the toys, she picked up a rubber chicken and squeezed it laughing inside remembering how much they entertained her. As she looked at Angela she saw her face the horror of A squeaking the toy endless while she was with her frightened her as the oncoming headaches that it would come.

A grinned at Angela and gave it one last squeeze before going after another toy. A spotted a simple blue ball attached to a rope, something else and she would be able to throw it if she needed to.

“Come on Liebling you picked something? The store owner says you can stay on raw meat she gave me a recipe on what to feed you” Bear held up the toy and they paid for the items before going off to buy some more items that Angela needed.


	4. 90% naked and 10% fur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the mess at the village looks like A is causing more trouble

**A’s pov**

* * *

I yawned as I watched Angela work on more papers, it had been a week since the trip to the village and Angela has just been flooding with paperwork. Once we got back Angela gave my gold coin to Winston and he scanned it finding out that it was a Spanish doubloon was worth over seven million dollars, so shocked Angela was given half that money since technically I belonged to her while the other half went to Overwatch.

She was currently working on some papers that were on some new medical equipment and new recruits that wanted in, she already allowed Genji’s master Zenyatta an omnic I knew. He was able to tell it was me since we traveled together for a while before I left, he didn't question me just chuckled when he saw me.

I spent some time with him while he was meditating in the dojo when he was by himself, that way we could talk while I was in my human form since Athena isn’t programmed into there yet. We talked about his pupil Genji and what he has been doing on his travels, while I told him the same and that I sent his brother’s soul to peace.

“Oh Liebling you must be bored being around me all the time, since all I do is paper work, thank you for keeping company.” she stroked my head as I leaned up, I didn't mind too much as several important people have come back to Overwatch, Mei a chinese girl that was frozen in time, Hanzo a Japanese man that uses bow and arrows he was also Genji’s brother, Zarya a Russian lady that reminded me of Heavy he was an interesting man that made amazing sandwiches and finally there was Lucio a DJ, that really loves animals as he kept awwing over mr when he saw me.

“Angela! I need healing!” Peace was broken as Genji burst through the door with a few arrows sticking in him, he must have bothered Hanzo again as an arrow was sticking in his ass, this is most likely the sixth time he been in here from either training with other people or annoying Hanzo, you would think to be a student of Zen you would be more careful.

“Genji what did you do again?” Angela sighed as I went to Genji sneaking behind him and pulled out the arrow making him squeal, I snickered as he looked at me when I spat out the arrow. I gave Angela a quick nuzzle before going out the door, I didn't need to hear Genji’s yelping.

As I wandered about outside I saw Fareeha training some people making them about to run around the base, I quickly ran over to her barking and wagging my tail. My actions screamed let’s play.

“Bear! Did Angela bore you?” She defended herself as I jumped up and licked her cheek, she chuckled and told me to get down and stay. Once I obeyed she quickly pulled out some jerky which I chewed on, nearly all the team learned to keep treats on them for me, but Hanzo he seems to be wary of me.

“What's that?”

“Overwatch has a pet?”

“Looks weak”

I snarled at that comment and shown my teeth at the guy, as I pretended to charge at him he fell over on his ass. I let out a snort before shifting next to Fareeha, she laughed but then gave the man a glare.

“This dog here is someone that can not be replaced ever she has already saved more lives than you ever have” She must be talking about the mission we had about two days ago, my first mission and it was to save a group of hostages from attackers that were holding them in a bank.

* * *

 

I had an overcoat with the overwatch logo on, as well as a face mask to protect it. I held my saddle bags that contained food and some medical items if a member was injured and I had to drag them back.

While the others were fighting to get in I snuck around the back and was able to see how many people were held and where they were. There was one guard standing there while I heard yelling in a woman’s bathroom, I quickly took out the guard that was at the door ripping his throat and heard him drowning from his own blood.

As I pushed open the door to the bathroom and saw a guard closing in on a pair of women. I let out a loud snarl making the man turn around to me and jumped at him, jaws wide open as he shot at me grazing my flank I landed on him and bit down on his neck tearing at it.

As soon as I stopped Fareeha came in as she followed the blood, she had no idea where I went but once she got news where the hostages were she bolted to the scene only to see the guard I killed on the floor. She praised me for saving the two women but told me to keep the group next time as Angela would kill her if I got hurt, well that what she said I would doubt it would be Angela who would kill her, more like Hana.

“Boys get running, anyone that falls behind well... Bear will take care of that would you girl?” I let out a bark nodding as the men started to run behind her, I noticed a few commenting on her ass but that was before I charged at them biting at theirs causing them to run faster and yell for help.

An hour had passed with me chasing and biting at the men when we heard a plane land we stopped but not before, I gave one last bite on a guy and trotted up to Fareeha as she patted my head.

“Looks like Soldier 76 is back” I sniffed and picked up a scent it was Shriek? I willed myself not to shift to hug the woman, she was still wearing the mask I gave her to both her and Jack got off the ship Fareeha dismissed the people to get their wounds tended.

“Let's get everyone together I have something to say,” Jack said as Shriek looked at me, I nuzzled her side and she stroked my fur. I heard her gently whisper to me as we fell back behind everyone.

“Bastet? And here I thought you were more of a cat person my friend, I am glad to have you by my side again. Do they know about you? The true you I mean” I nodded at her side as we continued following the others, my body pressed against her leg as she placed a shaky hand on my back.

“I guess Shriek, but I am glad you are here you got my gifts I guess? But no not yet I plan to show myself tonight but only to Angela as I am currently ‘owned’ by her” she nodded at me chuckling as we got to the room.

I walked over to Angela as she smiled at me petting my head, she was talking to Winston she questioned where did I go as she fed me a dog treat, I licked the snack crunching on it, not too bad it was beef flavour.

“Guys I would like to welcome back Ana” Shriek came up and removed her helmet, Fareeha gasped as she looked at her hand gripped tightly as she shakily spoke out. I quickly have a glance to Ana and she had a small flash of fear in her eyes before giving a confident smile.

“Mom?” she spoke as Ana gave her a warm look only for Fareeha to turn away and exited the room. Ana looked upset and saddened by her reaction, it looked like Angela wanted to follow her but stayed put. I glanced over at Ana and gave a small nod as I followed the upset woman, while everyone else was talking to Ana, she knew I would be able to help her daughter that she talked about so much.

I continued to follow Fareeha to the roof as she sat down staring out at the sky, I bumped my nose against her back as I held up a chocolate bar, that I pulled out from my storage. She smiled at me and took it out of my mouth patting her lap as I took it as a chance to lie my head down.

“I don't know what to do Bear, Ana… mom she disappeared for so long told to be dead, yet she shows up like nothing has happened. She could have sent a message a letter all that time ago, anything to show she was alive and well but. no, she sends it just now.” she spoke as she stroke my head and chewed on the chocolate bar.

I closed my eyes and relaxed in her lap, I let her rant and talk before I noticed it was getting late almost time for dinner. I looked at Fareeha she was getting hungry and I simply sat up and kneeled down towards her, after some urging at her she got on my back and laid down, as I carry her to the mess hall.

“Bear looks like you brought Fareeha back thank you, your dinner is in our room come on I want to relax tonight” Angela helped Fareeha off my back and left her with Lena, as the British girl looked after the woman trying to cheer her up.

* * *

 

As we got into our room I waited at my bowl as Angela changed into her sleepwear, when she finished she placed down my food minced turkey, a raw egg, a few vegetables and some beef chucks. No bones as they are a bit too noisy at this time and messy. As I finished the food, I saw that Angela had locked the door and started reading a book. I took it as a chance to show her my true form right now but first I needed to talk to her.

“Angela” I spoke out softly but she didn’t respond so I repeated it again louder, before huffing as she did not hear me, she was too busy with her papers.

“Angela!” She looked around and put down her book when she heard it this time, before looking at me in confusion.

“Bär did you hear that?” she questioned me as I looked at her, I gave her a huff before standing up and stared at her.

“Angela that was me, please calm down” she froze in shock and looked at me, a hand going over her mouth.

“Angela I am going to show you my other form do not freak out ok?” she nodded numbly as I shifted slowly back to my human self, but I still had my long fluffy tail and ears the only clothing I had on me was the scarf, I wrapped my tail around my waist to cover some of the nakedness.

“Bär? But this is impossible how are you a dog? Now a human?! Did Talon do this to you?” She quickly asked me questioned before looking at me blushing, I tilted my head was that the first thing she thinks? that Talon did this to me if they did I wouldn't be let out of their sight.

“Liebling before that let me get you something to wear, you can’t be naked” she spoke as she looked in her closet, searching something that would fit me as I am much smaller than her as well as... lacking in some areas.

“I am only 90% naked thank you very much, my fur and scarf is covering the last 10% just not the important parts, anyways I will just wear this” I pulled on her lab coat, which was oversized on me the sleeves covered my hands as I crawled on the bed and cocooned myself in a blanket she had.

“Now I understand you have a lot of questions I am willing to answer them, as long as you keep it to yourself and not bug me for tests. Since if you do I am running away” I looked at her getting a nod from her after a long pause, it's not like she had a choice in not to take my demands.

“My name is A493 or subject A493, I was not made or caused by Talon I was caused by something, else I am not willing to tell you just yet. I was in London minding my own business when I saw Lena and a woman that looked purple battle it out on the roofs. As I watched her floor into a dumpster, I shifted into a dog and took her to your ship” I spoke as she pulled out a pad to type on, I raised my eyebrow and sighed pen and paper is always better I thought.

“Why did you not just leave her close by we would have found her by the tracker” I hummed and thought about it.

“That was the first thoughts but I saw her chest thing broken and blinking rapidly, I felt like she was in bigger danger than it properly was. I was planning to leave her much further away like, outside the factory but your ship was closer than I thought.” I shrugged as I looked in her pockets.

“So why show yourself now? And only to me how do you know you can trust me?” Angela looked at me and I gave her a warm smile.

“Cause I know you, Angela, you are kind and gentle I can trust you and most of the Overwatch people you have this aura around you that makes others want to trust you. For now, went we are alone I am willing to answer questions to a degree, but for now I will return to my other form” I shifted back to my dog self and looked at her as she gave me a smile before patting the end of the bed.

“You can sleep on the bed now… Do I still call you Bear?” I gave her a look and shrugged she can call me what she wishes, I gave her the covers back as I took the top later curling up near the corner of her bed.

“Well it feels strange to know you have a human form, please may I run some tests on you went your human just for health reasons I promise” I looked at her staring deeply before giving a stiff nod and laid down to sleep.


	5. I am too old for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela has been told Bear's secret what will she do?

I am too old for this.

Chapter 5

3rd pov

Angela woke up before her companion, and looked at her a person that can shift from animal to human, it was so fascinating to her, she had never heard of anything like it before. She wanted to know more but she promised her friend she would not pry at her life, as she already felt she might have crossed the line saying she wanted to run tests, the poor girl flinched every time the word was mentioned.

She thought something was up with Bear she was too smart for a dog, Angela gently stroked Bear and sighed for a couple of weeks Bear was an important member for the agents as she was an emotional support. Losing her will cause depression in many agents.

Bear lifted up her head and yawned looking at Angela before laying her head back down, with her eyes closed. “Morning Angela, can I eat some real food in the lab, raw meat is nice and all but I would love some human food” 

“You can’t eat human food when in this form?” Angela question the mass of fur that curled up even more. She saw Bear shake her head and let out another loud yawn.

“No this body is all dog and like a lot of dogs, human foods are not good for us, that is why when I ate your steak I made sure I didn't touch any onions and when Hana tried to feed me a hamburger I did not eat it, same with any form I take.” Bear stretched and jumped down from the bed turning away from Angela as she got changed.

“Well, what would you like to eat? I am sure you know I eat fruit and some yoghurt for breakfast” Bear shrugged as she stood up on her hind legs and pushed the door to open, Angela is normally the first one awake and the last one to bed if Bear hadn’t reminded her to take breaks or drag her to bed and sat on her legs.

“That sounds nice add some toast to that and a fried egg” She spoke softly as she followed Angela to the kitchen as she fixed up some food for them, as she quickly made the food. Bear picked up on some noise in the corner and attacked it, in her mouth was a robotic bug she gave it a quick bite cracking the glass and damaging the hardware. The thing was about as big as a mouse moving around on four needle-like legs trying to get out of her mouth.

“Angela, I caught a bug you might want to look at I haven’t damaged it too much but the camera is destroyed” Angela looked at Bear as she walked up to her seeing the robot in her mouth, frowning she pulling it out and looked at it Angela could not tell if there were markings on it but figured it might have been Talons.

“Thank you Liebling let’s bring this to Winston after that we can eat” Bear nodded and followed her as they got to Winston’s office, the ape was already eating breakfast having a banana and dipping it into peanut butter.

“Ah Angela, Bear what can I help you with this early?” Winston pushed his glasses up and looked at the pair, Angela looked back at Bear and handed him the bug. His face wrinkled up into a frown and held it in his palms.

“Bear found this running about in the kitchen as we were making breakfast, she caught it quickly but did some damage to it, but I think you can get something out of it” Winston nodded as he turned away and started looking at the bot, both Angela and Bear looked at each other before walking off to her lab.

Once they got there Bear looked about and shifted into her human self and snatched up a lab coat slipping it on. She quickly sat down on the floor next to Angela’s legs use to the position and leaned against her as she chewed on the toast.

“Liebling why not sit on the spare chair over there and why are you once again naked?” Angela questioned her as Bear looked up at Angela she was chewing on some pineapple.

“Well, I can shift in my clothes that I had on when I met Lena if you want me to and I am comfortable here. Pass me the fruit please?” Angela watched as clothes started to form over Bear’s body confused on how they seemingly appear on her.

“How do your clothes just appear on you?” Bear looked up with a piece of strawberry in her mouth and hummed, wondering how to explain it.

“I storage items within me from other forms I guess, I can pull them out and use them. I can also make items from my body that I fused with but it is painful, to create many as it is taking a piece of me. For example, this gold coin here has taken a part of my left lung” Bear shrugged and licked her fingers, as she started making a large gold coin and allowed it to fall into her lap as she let out a sharp breath closing her eyes as she started to remake the lung.

Angela gasped and quickly grabbed her staff shooting a beam at Bear helping her ease the pain, Bear smiled and patted Angela’s leg to say thank you. She handed the gold coin to Angela before going back to eat the last of her fruit.

“Ready for the tests? I will be writing it all on paper and there will be only one copy. First question how old are you and the year you were born” Bear looked up and shrugged at Angela.

“I don't know I am frozen at the age of twenty-four” 

“You don’t look twenty-four”

“And you don't look, thirty-seven missy, let's just say I am a lot older than you, next question” Bear huffed as she slapped Angela’s leg.

“Origins?”

“I was a street rat from what I remember parents left me for my siblings as I was the youngest. Believe I was in Germany when I got left, believe my parents were from Asian backgrounds. I don't blame them though I most likely had a lot of siblings.” 

“Ok, anything you can’t eat?”

“As a human? No, I can eat anything, but I hate eating olives, but I enjoy sashimi also more of a savoury person than a sweet tooth” 

“Next we are going to check your height and weight, let’s see very light for someone your height of 5 ft 5” Bear her weight changes with her forms as for her being this light it's so she can move fast.

“I will need a bit of your blood to see your blood type this will be very quick” Bear frowned and shook her head quickly making Angela pause as she took out the needle.

“Don’t tell me you are scared of needles? I can hold your hand when it goes in”

“Haha very funny Angela, but no the thing is I can change my blood type to whatever I think is best currently it is the universal blood type O- you can test me if you want while I change my blood type but I am only doing four types”

Angela looked at Bear in shock before taking some blood from her, just as Angela was going to take one more sample she saw Bear stiffen and quickly shift back into her dog form. 

She was about to question her when the doors opened with Mercree guiding some recruits in, one was limping in while another held their shoulder.

“What has happened here?” Angela rushed over as Bear sat down on the table she stood on, but like a cat tilting her head and stared at the men.

“This one here thought he was fancy and knew how to use a gun, but then shot himself in the foot. While this one bruised his shoulder from the recoil of the gun he thought he could handle, how you and Bear” Bear snickered as she laid her head down.

“Well let's get this over with come here and take off your boot so I can bandage it.” Angela sighed the man started flirting with her, she thought she used to it by now but she was wrong.

“So doc, I was wondering how long will it take till I can sweep you off your feet” Angela let a fake smile through and was about to answer till the man stiffen up and quickly quiet down. Wondering she looked behind her and saw Bear showing her teeth at the man, but her fangs looked larger actually Bear looked larger than normal.

“It looks like you’re all done, you be off your cast in three weeks” the man quickly left with his friend, as Bear continued to snarl till they disappeared and she huffed.

“You didn’t need to scare him that much Liebling” Angela giggled as she patted Bear on the head, but was thankful she did it.

“I am too old for shit like that guy pulled, shooting himself in the foot too, it wasn't even with a real bullet one of your pulse bullets those things do less damage. What kind of people are you looking for Angela so weak” Bear huffed as she sat down next to Angela’s chair while she listened to Angela type away at the report she had to do up for the two men.

“The blood types like you said are all different if we need blood transfer may I take some from you?” Bear nodded.

“Sure, sure but I want a cookie if I am donating blood, never too old for cookies when you get blood taken from you” Angela chuckled as she patted her head.

“Wait, you said real bullets? What do you mean by that can you fight?” Angela stopped stroking her and looked at her.

“Ah, I forgot only the junkers use bullets now as well as some other people, and theirs is more scrap than anything they fire. But by bullet I mean they have metal casings full of gunpowder. As for fighting, I tend to not get involved but when I do, I do not use guns too noisy.” Bear closed her eyes and she huffed out.

“During the first omnic wars bullets were common for the war omnics to use, to counter them you used pulse guns since they burn through metal and destroy hardware. After the war, the making of those bullets became less and the make of pulse bullets started instead. I am old Angela, I have seen and been in wars no matter what people are always making a new thing, and others will use it for a purpose that makes the item bad” Angela kept quiet as she thought what Bear was saying.

Wars, Bear said she had been in many wars meaning that the girl must be older than Ana, there was a minor war before the omnic crisis was over 40 years. Though the only main one before the crisis was The Cold War which starts over 100 years, Bear can't be that old, could she?

“Angela, you are thinking too hard relax don’t we have a mission tomorrow? Aren’t we going to Orsis?” Angela nodded as she got up to go for lunch.

“You ok with eating raw meat, I can't imagine eating it but I guess dog food is not better”

“I rather eat raw meat, dog food isn’t too bad but I am use to raw meat if I am an animal that eats meat” Bear shrugged as she entered the mess hall and they heard Hana yell for them.

“Gom! Angie is it ok I take Gom with me to my stream? Please!” Angela looked Bear as she placed down their meal and looked at her friend, Bear shrugged she had enough tests and Angela needed to do her papers.

“Ok Hana, just don’t go feeding her too many treats” Angela patted Bear and winked at her, Bear who huffed like she would allow Hana to overfeed her.

“Come on Gom! Let’s go!” Hana started to tug on the scarf fruitlessly unable to pull Bear towards the room.


	6. I will protect you, all even if you fear me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contains gore and blood!

I will protect you, all even if you fear me.

A’s Pov

I let out a loud yawn as I laid down under Angela's feet, Hana bless that girl was trying to pull an all-nighter before the mission which I pulled a stop to it. Hana was dozing off as we were briefed, Angela and I are going to stay in the ship while the rest go save Winston’s informer.

As I watched the other people zoom off I looked at Angela and yawned, she was looking at Hana with worried eyes as she was the youngest member of our group but I knew she was well protected Angela just worries too much in my opinion.

“Doctor you do not need to worry about Hana she is can handle herself, trust in the young one's skills as well as your comrades to protect each other” I closed my eyes as before I heard her sigh, she had always worried about Hana being part of overwatch like a lot of people have yet they have forgotten that she, Hana leads a group of soldiers to fight a looming threat over her country from the age of 16. She is more capable than most people that we are hiring.

“Angela I understand you are worried about her, but remember she is D.va a commanding officer in South Korea someone who has been fighting at the same age of you when you joined overwatch at the start. Respect her and don't look down on her, she has the highest rank out of all of you.” I grumbled as she nodded stroking my head.

“I know Bear, but it is just hard to see someone so young fighting, and out of all of us do you outrank her?” she whispered to me as she stroked my back.

“My rank is not important, what is important is showing her the same respect you got when you were in overwatch when you join at the age of 17. Don’t go calling her a child and help her, the girl may be 19 but her mind is like a veteran soldier’s mind, she has been to war many times and lost many comrades just like you” I huffed out as I sat up looking at Angela as she nodded at me.

The times I stayed with Hana was not cause she streamed it was since she suffered from PTSD fighting and losing people. Many times have I had to snap her out of her trance by nuzzling her and cuddling into her till she woke up. Whenever she had one without me, Hana would seek me out once morning comes and she would calmly sit with me, I have never informed Angela since it is best for Hana to tell her. She knew that the impending doom back in her home country where that colossal omnic will come out, and she would not be destroying it, but only pushing it back only to fight it again.

I laid down and relaxed, closing my eyes as I listened to the sounds around me. After our talk, Angela was busy making sure the ship was well equipped before looking over some paperwork she brought. We were only here to heal people once they come back or rather Angela was while I was here to protect her. That was the only reason I was on this mission as it was meant to be a rescue mission, but we got wind that some Talon people were in the area so we had to be careful.

Suddenly my head bolted up, I turned my ears towards the door sounds of heavy footsteps were getting closer making me quickly stand up as letting out a snarl. Before Angela could even question me I bolted out of the open hatch and saw four soldiers, Talon from the logo on their armbands they held their guns ready looking at me. I let out a warning bark signalling Angela to close the hatch, she did not want to be another loud bark made her do it as I had to tackle 2 of them off the hatch, the barrier may hold them off but I did not want to risk testing it out.

“Damn it, we saw this and thought it would be an easy target, but this mutt is in the way” 

“Let's kill it, the mutt belongs to overwatch I am sure the bosses would love to see them suffer even if it's a mutt”

“Yeah we have free time anyways before we have to leave, we didn't even get to kill anything”

I let out a loud snarl they sounded like new recruits, sadly I didn't have any protection on my body since I am only here for moral support and small protection for Angela. I quickly jumped to the side as one tried to take a shot at me after the first warning shot they continued to shoot at me as I ran dodging the bullets. I needed to think fast, I quickly forced out some armour I stored some metal in me and I am able to remold the shape to what I want as long as I haven't fused with the metal within my body, so I did not need to worry about the risk of missing parts of my body.

I made some basic torso armour and then a helmet that had long deer horns on. As I made them I quickly made a U-turn and rammed a horn into the closest agent, catching him off guard as well as spearing him in the stomach as I heard him gag I jerked my head to the side ripping the wound open causing his insides to spill out on to the floor as well as some stayed on the horns, the large disect caused blood to pour and spray everywhere covering the area around me and on my body.

Without a second thought, I was quickly rained down with bullets causing me to run off many skimmed me, but most hit the body that I took down. They are more worried now as they saw me take down their friend and started huddling together, it will be much harder to pick them one by one in this form, as they had their backs touching so they could watch each other's blind spot. 

I had to shift, something bigger and faster as well as powerful. A bear… all of overwatch called me that so let’s become one to protect them, I can’t be any bear though I thought as I jumped up from my hiding stop and ran at them while some their bullets bouncing off my armour many still hit me as I charged from afar, running through the pain.

Just as I was halfway to them I jumped high, twisting my body I turned into a massive bulk of fur and muscle, I had metal spikes coming out of my body, my eyes and muzzle were coated in a thick layer of blood making my eyes seem hollow with the amount of blood covering them. It had been a long time since I changed into this form, the people who changed me wanted to know if I could become anything they wanted. So they made up forms for me to change into, this was one of them, my body size was easily matching the ship.

I let out a loud thundering roar as I came crashing down slamming one of my front paws at them, crushing one of the men as the other two dodged out of the way.

“What is that thing?! A new weapon of Overwatch?!” I heard one shriek out in shock as he back away from me as I flicked my paw, rearing back and I let out another booming roar, that seems to of shook the area around me.

3rd pov

Angela was worried about Bear, she knew her friend/pet told her to close the hatch and keep safe but she couldn't let her fight all by herself. She had called Winston about the agents outside, he said he and the team were in lock with many talon members as well but will try to get there as soon as they can, but the ship is equipped with weapons that can shoot outside invaders, with Bear outside it would be a risk since they target anything that moves.

As soon as she finished the call she had asked Athena, to show what was happening outside. There she saw Bear ramming her head into the man’s gut perfectly not wasting a moment, jerking her head to the side and ran off to take cover. Angela gagged at the gruesome sight as the man’s blood sprayed all over her friend.

Her hands quickly hit the table as she saw Bear jump up and bullets started to fly at her as she twisted her body. While she was twisting Angela saw her morph, her body grows bigger and a loud thundering roar echoed through her skull when she saw what landed.

A giant bear, but not any way that she has seen before as it almost towered over the ship by size as well as it had spikes all over its body blood covered it, as she watched the bear rear back on her hind legs roaring that seemed to echo in the ship and caused several things to fall of the shelves.

She saw the talon members frozen in fear as Bear swung her paw slamming it against one of them making them rocket across hitting into one of the abandon building walls. The wall shattered on impact and Angela heard the sickly creak as the wall fell on the man a growing puddle started to grow from under the rumble.

She had her hand against her mouth as she heard another roar. The last member froze and had fallen over staring up at the monster in front of her, Bear slammed her paw down and pinned the guy crushing him lightly till he passed out with heavy injuries.

Looking up Bear turned to see Angela at the window looking at her like a monster, a look she is used to but she couldn't help let out a sad look in her eyes as well as a lonesome whine before talking to her.

“I made one unconscious, we can take him as we can get information off him. Open the door Angela please” Bear’s voice was low and sounded ancient as it echoed in her head as she watched her friend change back into a dog, larger than her normal size as large as a horse.

Bear’s dog form was covered in blood as she started dragging the man by his leg up the door. As Angela checked the man he had several ribs broken and his left arm dislocated, while this was happening Bear was busy deleting the feed from before, making sure that it did delete until she started changing forms.

As Bear watched Angela tie the man up, she walked outside and stared at the carnage she made, a mass of blood as the stain where she crushed the man was left in a large carter, flesh and bits were still scattered as well as the man she gutted was still left at the side. On looking at this she glanced at the camera and quickly spat out a bullet into its lens, Winston would know if the footage was deleted she needed to make it look like it was destroyed during the fight.

The smell of blood hit her as she came back to sense and she had nowhere to clean up. So she sat near the door far away from Angela, she knew the woman was scared of her from what she has seen even if she did not say it, the small fearful glances she gets is all she needs to know.

“Angela! Bear! Are you ok?! We saw outside what happened!” Hana rushed in and saw the man that was gagged and tied up, as she scanned around the ship trying to find the dog.

“We are fine… Bear took care of them” Angela gave a weak and shaky smile before looked at Bear who turned her head away from her. As she saw Bear lick her muzzle from the blood that was on it and shivered, Hana stared at Angela in shock not believing that she could do something as damaging as what happened outside.

“That can’t be possible! There is a mess of flesh crushed into the floor, it looked like my mech stamped down on it several times to get it to that...” Hana spoke but got quieter when she saw Bear come out of the shadows, with her helmet on but without her torso piece. 

Hana gulped when she saw Bear, her size was about the size of a horse as the dog she knew was in front of her, shakily she reached over to the towering animal and stroke her nose.

An animal this size could cause the damage she saw outside, especially from all the blood that covered her.

“G-gom? Is that you?” Bear in return looked over at Angela before letting out a long huff as she carefully nudged Hana with her head and stared into her eyes.

Hana slowly took off the helmet allowing it to slide on to the floor and hugged Bear's bloody head that now covered her chest with blood, Bear let out a low growl as she laid down with Hana she heard the others rush in with a shaken woman.

“Angela take care of Satya, after I want to know what happened outside I will be talking to Athena about what happened to-” Winston spoke as he gave a nervous glance at the huge dog that was in the middle of the ship, Hana was nuzzling into the side of the dog even though she was covered in blood. Bear slowly looked over to Angela, knowing the woman feared her now and she planned to stay away from her for a while.


End file.
